


Just Peachy

by Trash_Candy_XU



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Idols, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Candy_XU/pseuds/Trash_Candy_XU
Summary: Basically, Idolish7 reacting to Ioriku day!
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 62





	Just Peachy

"Hoho~ Would you look at this?"

Everyone, minus the Flyaway duo, turned to their leader, Yamato.

"What is it?" Mitsuki wasted no time in beating around the bush.

"Fans has been going nuts this morning over our Flyaway duo," Yamato said as he scrolled through the contents and showed the group a particularly good photo.

The rest of Idolish7 leaned over from their position with interest to get a good look at the photo.

The photo was taken recently from their concert last week at an angle that speaks volumes. The caption, however, made the photo go viral and fans everywhere were losing it.

" 'IORIKU are feeling that climax tonight~ 🍑🍑🍑' " Tamaki read said caption and everyone looked at him scandalized. 

"What?" Tamaki asked as he noticed the weird looks his friends gave him.

" 'Peach? Peach? Peach?' " Mitsuki broke the silence as he gave an incredulous look.

Yamato was the first to cave in and grew a sly smirk, "Pfft. More like preach, preach, pre-"

"Shut up!" Mitsuki smacked him upside the head.

"Friends, please, do not fight," Nagi said as he tries to calm his friends down.

"Tamaki-kun, it's best not to read these types of media," Sougo advised.

"Eh? Why?" Tamaki tilted his head to the side.

"Because that peach emoji stands for a juicy-" Yamato began, but got cut off as Mitsuki hits him once again.

"Don't you have anything else to do than corrupting these innocent kids minds? Have you no shame!" Mitsuki berates their leader.

"It's fun, Mitsu, you should try it more," Yamato said as he lies on the ground.

"I wonder how Riku-kun and Iori-kun are doing right now?" Sougo turned to Nagi as he says this.

"I'm sure they are doing wonderful today," Nagi assured as they went on with the rest of their day off.

Somewhere in the middle of the park…

"Iori, what does the peach emoji mean?" 

"Why are you asking that?" Iori asked as to what brought his unit partner to ask such a thing.

"Well, it's in this caption of a photo of us," Riku said as he showed Iori the post.

As soon as Iori saw the post and read its caption, his face turned a very bright red that could rival Riku's hair.

"Iori?"

Iori looked at Riku, only to be a grave mistake, as Riku looked at him with those bright, doe eyes, head tilted like a puppy, his expression of innocent curiosity and concern.

"Peaches are eaten because they're sweet and juicy, right? So, in this post, does that mean Iori wants to eat me?"

Iori couldn't control his emotions and only did the most logical thing in this kind of situation.

He fainted.

"IORI?!"

Some time later at the hospital…

The first thing Iori saw was not the fluorescent lights of the hospital or the plain white ceiling and walls.

The first thing Iori saw, and will ever see, is those ruby eyes of his red headed partner, shining bright with love.

Those same eyes that were glassy and filled with concern were now flooded with relief.

"Iori! You're awake!" Riku cried out as he hugged Iori as carefully as he can.

"Nanase-san, not so loud and be careful," Iori chastised, but there was barely any heat to his words.

"I know, but I can't help it! You fainted so suddenly and I got so scared that I didn't know what to do, but call everyone for help!" Riku said as he gave Iori some space to properly breathe.

Iori began to think hard on what happened that caused him to faint. It took only a few moments before it hit him.

"N-Nanase-san," Iori began.

"Yes, Iori?" Riku leaned in.

"Don't say such shameless things like that in public!"

"Eh? All I did was asked what the peach meant!" Riku shot back.

"You shouldn't be looking at things like that in the first place!"

"I can't, but you can?" Riku was not going to let this go.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

Iori merely huffed and looked away, unable to convey to Riku his feelings.

Riku looked at Iori for a moment before taking a deep breath and gathering his courage as he leaned in to give Iori a gentle kiss on the cheek.

This got Iori blushing pink and his heart accelerated as the monitor clearly indicated very loudly, which caused Riku to giggle.

Iori looked at Riku and couldn't prevent from smiling softly at him.

"How do you feel?" Riku asked.

The only response Iori was able to give at the moment, "Just peachy."


End file.
